Conventional inspection systems are known in which the weight of a weighing object is detected by a weighing instrument, the quality of the weighing object is determined using the detection result, and the weighing object is sorted by a downstream sorting device based on the determination result.
For example, in the inspection system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-114366), the weight of a weighing object conveyed by a weighing conveyor is detected by a weighing instrument, and the quality of the weighing object is determined using the detection result. Then, in a downstream sorting device, an arm provided to a sorting conveyor is operated based on the result of determination by the weight inspection device, and the arm changes a traveling direction of the weighing object, whereby the weighing object is sorted as a conforming article or a defective article.